


A Relationship in a Day

by JulicarpScasni16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, croissant - Freeform, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulicarpScasni16/pseuds/JulicarpScasni16
Summary: The first Valentine’s Day of a not so new relationship. That is what is going on with (Y/N) and Daichi. These two have been dating for almost a year, a year in April. However, they have never had an official Valentine’s day as an official couple. The two of them have one of the best dates they have ever had. Each of them pick a place to go, and when Daichi takes (Y/N) to a very familiar coffee shop, where will (Y/N) take Daichi for the rest of their date?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Relationship in a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the plan was to write 14 oneshots for 14 days until Valentine's day. But,,, then I got burnt out and that didn't happen. I'll see how many I can write. I have three fully written and 2 in the works. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Google Docs Word Count: 2,114

To be honest. I am really glad that Valentine's day fell on a Saturday this year. Now, me and Daichi can go on our date, on Valentines day, without having to either skip school, which neither of us ever would, or having to wait until after school and volleyball.  
  
After getting out of the shower, I head into my room to start getting ready. I dry my hair and go to my closet to pull out a comfortable, but cute outfit. I grab some black jeans and a reddish shirt. It's simple and nice. As I’m pulling the shirt on over my shoulders, I hear my phone ring. I walk over to see who it is. Not all that shockingly, it's Daichi. I mean he is picking me up in 20 minutes. Of course, I pick up the call.  
  
“Hey Daichi, what’s up?”  
  
“Hi (Y/N)! I just wanted to let you know that you should wear something casual, and bring a jacket that's kind of chilly today.”  
  
I nod, even though he can’t see. “Can do, see you soon. I gotta finish getting ready. See you in 20 minutes.”  
  
He says goodbye and hangs up the phone. With that out of the way, I can finally finish getting ready and grab the things I need for my date. I head to the dresser, and pick up a necklace that Daichi got me on our second date. It’s a small necklace, a skinny chain with a pendant with our first initials on it, written together in gold. I really like the necklace, it’s really the only piece of jewelry that I actually own and wear.  
  
I hear a knock on the door. I all but fly down the stairs. I open the door without shoes, bag, or anything. I see Daichi standing outside my house with a teddy bear and some flowers in his other hand.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N)!” Daichi says when I open the door.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s day! Come in, come in, I just need to grab a few things and then we can head out. Is that good?”  
  
He nods and comes into my house and sits down on the bench. I race into the kitchen and grab the chocolates and the cup that I got him for Valentine’s day. I hide it behind my back and grab my bag with my wallet, phone, and keys in it.  
  
“Close your eyes.” I say from across the room.  
  
I can see that he does and I head towards him. I place the things quietly down beside him and I cup his hands so I can put the gifts in his hands. I place the chocolates and cup in his hands while placing a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
“Okay, open your eyes”  
  
He looks down and sees the chocolate and cup that I placed in his hands. He gave me a giant smile and placed it down and scooped me up into a giant hug. That was one of my favorite things about dating Daichi. He gave great hugs and he could tell when you needed them. I hugged him back.  
  
He places his hands on my shoulder and gestures for me to close my eyes. I do. He places the stuff I saw before into my hands and places a kiss on my cheek. I open my eyes and also give him a hug. Hey, it's Valentine’s day, what did you expect from two teens that are in love.  
  
"Grab your coat, and we can head out." Daichi says, not impatiently, just I can tell that he is excited to get where we are going to go. I don’t know much about where we are going, all he said was that it was casual, so you dressed in such a way.  
  
I put on my shoes, and grabbing his hand I shout a goodbye to my parents who are busy with work, which is why they couldn’t say anything when Daichi came in. They reply and we both head out the door, ready to see where this date will take us.  
  
The walk itself is fine, and the conversation is too. We talk about anything really, from how our day was so far, how our parents and how our siblings are doing. We even talk about my friends and his volleyball team and hearing their plans. It seems like none of the volleyball boys got any dates. I don’t want to say that I am shocked, but, you know…  
  
We’ve been walking for 20 minutes since we left my house and Daichi suddenly stops, covering my eyes with his hands and leading me into the building that was to our right. Too bad I didn’t make a mental note of where we were. I was too distracted by Daichi when we were walking. He was telling me about his volleyball team and he just looked so excited and I couldn’t look away from his smiling face.  
  
I feel myself being pushed into a plush bench of some kind, like the ones that are kinda squishy? Yeah. one of those. Now that I am seated I feel Daichi’s hands being lifted off my face and him smiling at me. I glance around and take in the scene around me. I finally recognize the building that we are in. It's the coffee shop a little ways down from school where we had our first date a couple of months ago. I hug him, I wasn’t expecting this at all.  
  
I look at him, “I love it!” I almost shout, I don’t want to disturb everyone around us.  
  
He smiles and looks at me, “I knew you would. Now, what do you want to drink?”  
  
I tell him my favorite order, just an iced coffee. Boring I know, but hey, it gets the job done. He gets up and goes up to the barista and places our orders. An iced coffee for me and a black coffee with the tiniest bit of cream and sugar for him. I don’t know how he drinks it. It is way too bitter for me. With the amount that he puts in, I don’t get why he doesn’t just drink it black so he can say that he likes black coffee. Whatever, not my place to judge or anything. When he is coming back I also see that he has two heart shaped cake pops in his hand along with two chocolate croissants, our favorites.  
  
“Here you go,” he says, placing my drink and the two snacks in front of me. “I also got snacks. They sucked me in .”  
  
“Thank you,” I say giggling, “these cake pops look delicious!”  
  
He nods, “They are, I got a couple yesterday with Suga and Asahi.”  
  
“Oh, that makes sense, they are delicious.” I say back to him  
  
After that, he sits down and we start eating and drinking. Both Daichi and I come to this particular coffee shop quite often, but it has been a while since we have been together and as a date. I think the last time we went was on our first date which was almost a year ago. It is sometimes really shocking to realize that I have been dating Daichi for that long. I guess it is because when I am with him, it feels like no time has gone by.  
  
***  
  
After what was an hour, which I only noticed after checking my phone after I got a notification from my friend, we finish our food and drinks and start to head out once again. This time I have somewhere to take Daichi for our date.  
  
This is how we tended to do things. He would take me one place and that I would take him to another place. When we were first getting to know each other as more than just friends, it helped us learn about interests that we shared because we would take each other to similar or the same place. That did happen once. I went to take him to a certain movie, I can’t remember the exact one. I think it was a nature one, and he burst out laughing. I had to buy tickets and he had already had them because he ordered in advance. We saw the movie and then I bought lunch and a restaurant down the street from the movies.  
  
I haven’t decided where I should bring him for our date yet today. I wanted to play it by ear so that wouldn’t happen again. I have decided though. Since Daichi took me to our first date, I’ll take him to our most recent date spot. I’m thinking this because then it will seem like we covered our whole relationship in one day. We last went to the park, so that is where we are heading.  
  
We get to the park pretty quickly. It is only like a 2 block walk from the coffee shop. I grab his hand and pull him in the direction I want to go.  
  
“We’re going to be there soon,” I say, turning to look at him.  
  
He nods at me. I soon stop outside of the park.  
  
“Tada~” I say, waving my hands toward the park gates.  
  
He looks at me and smiles. I grab his hand and we start into the park to walk the lap and look at all of the stuff on the path.  
  
“Why did you decide to take me here?” He says looking at me.  
  
I blush, “Well, I didn’t plan anything before you took me to the coffee shop. I thought that since you took me to our first date spot, why don’t I take you to our latest date. It’s almost like we had our whole relationship in one day, unless I’m overthinking this a lot.”  
  
He laughs at me, well not at me, but you know.  
  
“I really like that idea. I thought you were just doing it because you liked the park. I know that you really liked when we went there because of how the snow looked when we were here last.”  
  
I nod, I mean yeah that is true. I know he wouldn’t think that how I was thinking was stupid, but there is that fear in my mind. We take a lap around the park in relative silence. It's not awkward or anything, we are just taking in each other's presence. From all of his volleyball stuff with those crazy new first years, to me helping out my teachers for extra credit, we haven’t been able to have an actual date for a couple of months now.  
  
The last one we had was right before Christmas. We exchanged gifts and went to the park we are walking in right now. I really missed him. It's not like we haven’t seen each other. We sit together for lunch but we also sit with our friends and we have a pretty strict no PDA rule, so there’s not much we can do at school.  
  
My train of thoughts ends with Daichi wrapping an arm around my waist. He pulls me closer and I look up at him.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“You were shivering and you seemed cold. Also you had your thinking face and I didn’t want you to explode.”  
  
“DAICHI! How could you?” I say laughing.  
  
He shrugs and pulls me to the exit.  
  
“But really, the sun is setting and I want to get you home before it’s dark.”  
  
I nod and we head out towards our houses. All too soon, our date is almost at an end. We were quieter in the park, but now we are really chatty. We are talking about all of the stuff that we are going to do in the next year of our relationship. We started dating in April, so we only have a couple of more months until our anniversary. I’m excited and I can tell that Daichi is too.  
  
My street comes into my line of sight. I'm sad because I know that we are almost done with our first ever Valentine’s day. We get outside my house. Just like when he first saw me, he pulls me into a hug outside of my house. The sun is almost completely set. I want Daichi to get home before it gets dark. I unhook myself from his strong arm and push him in the way of his house.  
  
“You need to go.” I say, hands on my hips, “It’s getting too late. The sun can’t set before you get home so shoo.”  
  
He smiles and waves, “bye (Y/N), love you, see you tomorrow!”  
  
And with that, he starts walking to his own house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
